Just For Him
by spicehnoodles
Summary: narusaku;  - - "Show the sun what you're made of and smile." - -


**— **_smile_

'cause he

l o v e s

you **—**

**.  
**

[❤]

.

With fierce determination blazing in her emerald eyes, Sakura attempted to heal the injured blonde on the ground. Her bare hands, a soft green glow humming around it, traveled to every wounded part, focusing greatly on the deep, _deep _gashes looking like red parallel lines. One drop of perspiration slid slowly down the side of her temple, and it dropped on the corner of his mouth.

A tongue flicked out from Naruto's pale lips – slowly turning a healthy color of pink – and licked off the salty liquid.

The pink-haired medic-nin grimaced. "That's disgusting," she murmured.

The trademark grin of his gradually appeared. "Well, I was thirsty," he defended himself horribly.

"There's a river adjacent to our location, you idiot."

"Yeah, well … " He shrugged – which was a huge mistake and winced in pain.

"Don't move; I'm not done healing you yet," she chastised gently. "Just … hold on … all right?" She heard her voice break _just _a bit and mentally scolded herself.

As soon as Naruto winced, a huge wave of extreme sadness hit her painfully. It spread throughout her entire being internally and largely affected her heart – which was beating rather quickly. Her glowing hands started to tremble and soon her form followed after. Despite the trembling, she felt stiff. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the cerulean orbs penetrating through her soul. Warm, unwanted tears poked at the corners of her eyes, warning her that they were ready to pour down freely.

She heard a slight sound from him.

Her eyes, glittering with tears, shot straight through his immediately. The glow on her hands increased for a second like someone putting oil on fire, but, after Sakura took notice, resumed its normal glow. She never stopped looking through his eyes, however.

He had this look of his – that strangely mature and intense look marching around quietly in his eyes. It was like he was speaking with that look of his, assuring her that she'll be all right, she'll be fine, she'll be okay, he'll recover instantly and run back after the traitorous bastard she had loved.

She knew he wasn't doing this _only _for her, but still – he always, always, _always _thought about her feelings, her thoughts, _her _in general, first. It was so sweet yet so … so _aggravating_.

Unaware, the tears went down her cheeks non-stop, falling down on his whiskered cheeks, the corners of his mouth, and his lips. He didn't seem to notice and continued staring at her sad eyes.

A sob past through her wet lips. It seemed deafening to the ears in the silent forest.

The glow disappeared after she was done. He wasn't fully healed yet; he needed professional medical help to clear out the serious injuries. She healed a majority, though. At least she did _something_.

The kunoichi placed her still trembling hands on her lap and tilt her head down, staring at them with a blurred vision. The salty tears hit her hands, thighs, and knees, sliding down and disappearing into to the green grass below.

"Sakura-chan … "

At the mention of her name tied with the affectionate suffix, she lifted her head up slightly, looking at him underneath her lashes tainted with sad liquid. She looked at him sadly and helplessly – emotions she had been feeling since ever since.

Damn it, she _loathed _it when he got hurt. She _loathed _it when he was so stubborn and so admirably determined about what he wanted and needed. She _loathed _it when she felt like this. She _loathed _… herself.

Because of her, because of that _damn _"promise-of-a-lifetime," because of –

"Sakura-chan … "

"What?" she answered, a hollow whisper.

Sakura saw the grin again, lighting up his features. It looked like he wasn't injured and wasn't plagued with _his _absence for a split second. Those blue eyes were filled with happiness and that same determination, as well as a big gallon of strength. The emotion that was for her and her _only_ made her feel special, but it only made her feel even worse.

"Show the sun what you're made of," Naruto whispered gently, "and – " He broke off and closed his eyes, breathing in and out. Sakura made a motion to heal him again, but he held her hand gingerly as if it was an easily breakable gemstone.

The grin came. "Smile," he completed.

A fresh batch of tears came crashing down. She let out a huge sob and clutched his hand with both of hers, holding it to her face. She squeezed it tighter and tighter with every painful sob. She fell down on top of his abdomen carefully and sobbed into her hands. She felt his hand rest on top of her back, fingers soft on her spine.

Stutters and stutters escaped her mouth. "Y-You i-i-idi – "

He cut her off, "Yeah, I know I'm an idiot. But you didn't do it."

She didn't dare pick up her head. "I can't – "

"I said _smile_."

She then stood upright, wiping her tears with her hands. She directed her attention to the teen lying down comfortably on the grass with bloodshot eyes and wet porcelain cheeks. She shook her head at him.

He stayed tenacious. "I won't be all right if you don't, you know. So please – smile for me."

Couldn't he see the ugly tears stained on her face? Couldn't he see how _miserable _she was? How could she possibly _smile _after feeling like she wanted something to swallow her up? Why would he ask something ridiculous like that? Why?

But she had to do it. For him.

Eyes straight through his, she managed a smile. It wasn't huge, it wasn't tiny. But it was filled with hope, happiness, sadness, determination, and … her. It was natural; it was enough; it was beyond, beyond, beyond _beautiful_.

He chuckled quietly. "There you go. There's that smile," he whispered. "Bet the sun's pretty jealous, eh, Sakura-chan?"

She let out a small laugh, smile growing tenfold. She stroked his scratched-up hand. "You did good. You did good, Naruto. You were amazing."

His grin grew, as well. " … 'Course. Had to, you know? But yeah, next time, I will _for sure _get my hands on that ass – "

"Why don't you sleep now."

"Sleep?" His eyelids drooped down on the word, blue eyes slowly disappearing. His face, previously etched with seriousness, was calm and happy. He was fine.

"Yes, sleep. Sleep now, Naruto."

"Hmmmm … "

Slumber soon shook hands with him.

Sighing to herself, she zipped up his jacket up the edge of his necklace. She examined it with wonder, watching it shine beautifully and rest peacefully on the owner's chest – just like the owner himself, the idiot.

She unfolded her legs and let them rest by her right side. She scooted down, feeling the soft spikiness of the grass brush against her exposed skin, until she was in front of his resting face.

She smiled. For him. Even if he was unconscious at the moment.

"No," she mumbled, brushing the rebellious blonde strands sticking on his forehead away with a feather-like touch.

The soft smile grew yet again, brightness scaring away the tragic darkness trespassing.

"The sun's jealous of _you_, Naruto."

* * *

**— **&

he did

it for

_her_ **—

* * *

**

**( **Haven't done a NaruSaku one-shot in_ three freakin' years_. Dang.

This takes place in the _new –_ yes, like 2011 _new_ – OVA of _Naruto _after … a certain scene. ;)

- - - Enjoy, darlings ~** )**


End file.
